


Rodzice Bety

by Nigaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, opcjonalnie zwykła przyjaźń, tak mi się wydaje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam decyduje się powiedzieć rodzicom o tym, że jest wilkołakiem. Nie idzie to jednak po jego myśli i następuje niechciana prezentacja na żywo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodzice Bety

Nie mógł zasnąć. Od trzech godzin leżał w łóżku i tylko przewracał się z jednego boku na drugi, nie potrafiąc uporządkować myśli kołaczących mu się po głowie. To nie była pierwsza taka noc, bo problem zaczął się już tydzień temu, kiedy postanowił powiedzieć swoim rodzicom kim, a raczej czym stał się zaledwie pół roku temu. Odkąd tylko doświadczył swojej pierwszej pełni zawsze martwił się co, o ile w ogóle, powie mamie i ojczymowi. Do tej pory po prostu wszystko ukrywał, choć nie było łatwo. Były momenty, kiedy choćby podczas wspólnego obiadu potrafił zirytować się na tyle, by wyrosły mu pazury, które ze zdenerwowania wbijał sobie w dłonie, by się uspokoić. Był pewien, że kilka razy rodzice zauważyli plamy krwi na jego ciuchach, które wrzucał do prania, ale miał nadzieję, że wzięli to za efekty gry w lacrosse. Raczej nie brali pod uwagę wilkołactwa, już prędzej przyszłoby im na myśl, że ma depresje i się tnie, ale na to chyba też nie wpadli, bo nie było żadnej rozmowy o tym, że zawsze może do nich przyjść i powiedzieć, jeśli coś go trapi. Nie było też żadnych blizn na ewentualne poparcie tej teorii, bo wszystko goiło się na nim, no cóż, jak na psie.

Niezależnie jednak od tego, co myśleli sobie rodzice, nie czuł się dobrze z faktem, że ich okłamuje, a przynajmniej nie mówi całej prawdy. Wiedział, że ich niewiedza zapewnia im w jakimś stopniu bezpieczeństwo, ale zazdrościł Scottowi, Kirze czy Stilesowi, że ich rodzice wiedzieli o wszystkim i w razie czego mogli do nich pójść po wsparcie. Nie wiedział, ile wsparcia wilkołakowi czy kitsune może okazać zwykły człowiek, nawet jeśli to rodzic, ale cała trójka na pewno miała łatwiej nie musząc tak kłamać jak on. Jasne, nastolatki kłamią cały czas, ale dlatego, bo chodzą na imprezy albo piją alkohol, a nie dlatego, bo zmieniają się w wilkołaka, który jest celem psychopatycznych morderców albo jakichś niebezpiecznych stworzeń.

Pewną alternatywą był dla niego Mason, który wreszcie poznał prawdę, ale to nie było to samo, co rodzice. Chciał móc im powiedzieć o wszystkim, może nawet wypłakać się w ramię mówiąc im, że czasami jest naprawdę ciężko. Chciał być w stanie obronić ich w każdej sytuacji nie martwiąc się, że zobaczą jego żółte oczy czy kły. Scott pewnie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie musiał się już kryć przed mamą, a i ona mniej się martwiła, gdy jej syn znikał nawet na całą noc. Wiedziała, czym jest i że da sobie radę. Choć pewnie część matczynej troski wciąż w niej była. Tego nie dało się pozbyć nawet gdy dziecko było potężną Alfą.

Właśnie ze względu na to, co posiadał Scott, sam też chciał powiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom. Problem był taki, że miał wątpliwości, czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Gdyby nie to już dawno by im o wszystkim powiedział. Miał tyle obaw. Mama Scotta zaakceptowała syna, tata Stilesa też przyjął wszystko całkiem nieźle. Kira w ogóle nie miała z tym problemu, bo odziedziczyła zdolności po matce. A on? Co jak jego rodzice go znienawidzą? Potraktują jak potwora, którym zapewne był? Scott twierdził, że samo bycie wilkołakiem nie czyni potworem i wierzył mu, ale czasem i tak miał wątpliwości takie jak teraz. Nie chciał stracić rodziców, kochał ich, a właśnie ich utraty obawiał się najbardziej. Oraz tego, że jednak jest tym potworem i niczym więcej. Nie chciał ryzykować, ale nie chciał też żyć w kłamstwie. Nie wiedział, co miał robić. Może Scott mu doradzi jutro w szkole. O ile w ogóle uda mu się go złapać, Alfa był ostatnio zajęty.

Przymknął oczy, myśląc o jutrzejszym, a raczej już dzisiejszym dniu, i spróbował znowu zasnąć, gdy swoim czułym słuchem wychwycił czyjeś kroki i dodatkowe bicie serca w domu. Słyszał matkę i ojczyma w ich sypialni, zaraz po drugiej stronie korytarza. Słyszał też psa sąsiadów, który zwykle nocował zaraz pod ich płotem, ale teraz doszedł do tego kolejny dźwięk, gdzieś z dołu, ale nie dochodził z zewnątrz tylko ze środka domu.

Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów przez nos, starając się rozpoznać woń. Nie był to ani jego Alfa ani któryś z przyjaciół. Zapach był obcy, ale zdecydowanie ludzki. Wyczuwał pot, dużo potu, jakby ten ktoś był zdenerwowany. Serce też mu łomotało.

Wstał po chichu z łóżka i podszedł do uchylonych drzwi pokoju, starając się wychwycić więcej dźwięków. Słyszał kolejne kroki, wysuwane szuflady i szperanie w nich.

Włamywacz!

Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, kto inny mógł to być? Nie wykluczał wroga, który chciał go zabić, ale czemu miałby przeszukiwać parter zamiast od razu zabrać się do roboty? To nie mógł być łowca.

Chwycił telefon leżący koło łóżka i cicho stąpając wyszedł z pokoju, omijając te miejsce na podłodze, o których wiedział, że będą skrzypieć. Nie było to trudne, odkąd tu zamieszkali szybko nauczył się tych miejsc i nawet będąc jeszcze człowiekiem wiedział jak ich unikać.

Dotarł do schodów, gdzie przykucnął i rozejrzał się nim ruszył w dół, nasłuchując uważnie. Włamywacz był w salonie, więc szybko i niezauważenie przemknął do kuchni, by stamtąd go obserwować.

Oczy zalśniły mu na żółto, by szybciej dostosowały się do ciemności panującej w domu. Choć znał już położenie intruza na podstawie samego zapachu, teraz po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Nie pomylił się co do tego, kim jest. Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna myszkował w ich salonie, szukając cennych rzeczy, których było tu pełno. Ojczym dobrze zarabiał jako lekarz, więc stać ich było na trochę luksusu, a nawet sporo. Byli idealnym celem dla włamywaczy takich jak ten, choć facet wyglądał raczej na amatora. Robił trochę hałasu i był nerwowy, świecił małą latarką gdzie popadnie, w tym po oknach. Gdyby teraz jakiś sąsiad spojrzał na ich dom, od razu zorientowałby się, co się dzieje i wezwał policję.

Może one też powinien to zrobić? Tata Stilesa na pewno przyjechałby natychmiast albo wysłał swojego zastępcę, tego dziwnego Parrisha, który zawsze podejrzanie pachniał dymem.

Choć rozum podpowiadał mu, by zadzwonić do szeryfa, instynkt nakazał co innego. Nawet się nie zawahał, gdy wybrał numer Scotta. Alfa zawsze mu pomoże.

\- Liam, co jest? – zapytał Scott, gdy odebrał. Jak zawsze nie brzmiał na ani trochę poirytowanego faktem, że go obudzono.

\- W moim domu jest włamywacz – wyszeptał jak najciszej. Człowiek nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego usłyszeć, ale wilkołak owszem.

\- Co?

\- Ktoś się włamał do mojego domu – powtórzył i wyjrzał, by obserwować dalej włamywacza. Facet spoglądał na przemian na telewizor i na okno, zapewne oceniając szansę na wyniesienie łupu.

\- Liam, zadzwoń na policję, okej? Już do ciebie jadę.

Tak, policja to dobry pomysł. Aresztują włamywacza i będzie po wszystkim. O ile zdążą na czas. Kto wie, czy za pięć minut złodziej się nie wyniesie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

\- Sam sobie poradzę – powiedział. Nie lubił sprzeciwiać się Alfie, ale chciał się wykazać, udowodnić Scottowi, że wiele się nauczył.

\- Liam, nie rób nic głupiego – poprosił Scott. Musiał się w pośpiechu ubierać, bo słyszał w głośniku szelest ubrań.

\- To tylko jeden facet, Scott.

\- Nie ważne, dzwoń na policję, a najlepiej do Stilesa, niech jego tata przyjedzie, a sam się nie ruszaj.

Instynkt nakazywał mu usłuchać Alfy, ale tym razem go zignorował i rozłączył się, przerywając Scottowi w pół zdania.

Włamywacz pakował coś do torby, był odwrócony w jego stronę plecami. Mógłby teraz z łatwością się na niego rzucić i pokonać. Tak, to dobry plan.

Wysunął pazury, by móc lepiej chwycić złodzieja i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie w kuchni zapaliło się światło, a u szczytu schodów pojawiła się jego mama.

\- Liam, czemu nie śpisz? – zapytała zdziwiona i nieco zaspana.

Po tym wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Co prawda nie dla niego, ale był w takim szoku po zobaczeniu matki, że nie zareagował, kiedy spłoszony włamywacz doskoczył do niego w kilku krokach i przyciągnął do siebie, przystawiając pistolet do skroni.

Jego mama krzyknęła zaskoczona, ale on nawet nie drgnął. Nie sparaliżowało go jednak z powodu strachu. Nadal był pewny, że nic mu się nie stanie, martwił się teraz tylko o rodziców. Do mamy dołączył ojczym, który został zbudzony przez jej krzyk. Oboje stali teraz nieruchomo i wpatrzeni we włamywacza, który dalej go trzymał.

\- Dawajcie wszystko co macie, albo rozwalę mu łeb! – ostrzegł włamywacz, starając się brzmieć groźnie, ale zdradzały go ręce.

Słyszał, jak matka zaczyna płakać, a ojczym coś mówić, najprawdopodobniej, by uspokoić złodzieja. Ten jednak był tylko coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Słyszał to doskonale, bo jego serce było zaraz obok.

Też nie był w dobrym stanie, zaczął drżeć, ale ze złości, która powoli wypełniała każdą komórkę jego ciała. Pazury, których nigdy nie schował, urosły jeszcze większe, a kły wydłużyły się. Wiedział, że rozpoczęła się transformacja, ale nawet nie myślał o tym, by ją zatrzymać. Zresztą i tak nie byłby w stanie, gniew był zbyt wielki, a w połączeniu z jego chorobą, tylko narastał.

\- Wiem, że macie tu gdzieś sejf! – odezwał się znowu włamywacz.

\- Damy ci wszystko, co chcesz, tylko zostaw naszego syna . – Ojczym nadal próbował załagodzić sytuację, ale wiedział, że to może doprowadzić tylko do tragedii. Złodziej był w amoku, w takim stanie był zdolny do wszystkiego.

\- Lepiej mnie puść jeśli nie chcesz, bym rozszarpał ci gardło – wydyszał, a złodziej szarpnął nim mocniej.

\- Zamknij się! – rozkazał.

Oddychał coraz ciężej, jego oczy zrobiły się żółte, więc pochylił głowę, po chwili wydając z siebie głośny warkot. Wszyscy go usłyszeli, nie tylko włamywacz, ale równie rodzice. Warknął po raz kolejny, tym razem głośniej i wręcz na granicy ryku. Resztki kontroli, jakie do tej pory posiadał wyparowały w mgnieniu oka, zastąpione przez czysty instynkt oraz podsycane gniewem i adrenaliną. Dawno już nie stracił równowagi tak jak teraz, jego wilk wyrwał się na wolność i teraz widział cały świat jako zagrożenie. A to największe było właśnie najbliżej.

Liam ryknął i chwytając zszokowanego włamywacza za rękę, cisnął nim przez cały salon, trafiając w ścianę, z której spadły przymocowane do niej półki. Nie było to dość silne uderzenie, by zabić mężczyznę, który nieco pokrwawiony i obolały próbował doczołgać się do broni, którą wypuścił chwilę wcześniej. Nie uszło to uwadze rozsierdzonego wilkołaka, który momentalnie skoczył w jego kierunku i przyparł do podłogi.

\- Co to kurwa jest?! Zabierzcie to ode mnie! – krzyczał złodziej. Bronił się, ale bezskutecznie, Liam uderzał go pięściami raz po raz, na całe szczęście dla włamywacza, rezygnując z pazurów.

Liam usłyszał krzyk za sobą, ale był zbyt zajęty, by teraz się tym przejąć. Później zajmie się źródłem dźwięku, gdy zneutralizuje zagrożenie.

Wkrótce było po wszystkim. Włamywacz przestał się ruszać, a jego serce zwolniło tak bardzo, że badając mu puls można by go uznać za zmarłego. Liam wstał z niego i nadal warcząc odwrócił się, by zaatakować kolejną osobę. Nie myślał jasno, nawet stojący za nim rodzice byli teraz dla niego zagrożeniem, nie rozpoznawał ich, a instynkt kazał mu z tym zagrożeniem walczyć.

Wydając z siebie kolejny ryk, przykucnął przyszykowany do skoku, obnażając kły. Wilk łaknął krwi i zamierzał ją dostać, nie ważne z jakiego źródła.

Rodzice Liama mogli tylko się przyglądać, jak ich syn patrzy na nich jak na kawał mięsa do zjedzenia. Nie rozpoznawali w nim nawet nastolatka, którego tak kochali. Teraz stała przed nimi jakaś bestia, nie ich dziecko.

Beta była gotowa, Liam skoczył do przodu, celując pazurami w witalne organy. Czuł już metaliczny smak krwi i jej zapach, jej ciepło. Wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jego oczy rejestrowały każdy moment i ruch z niezwykłą dokładnością. Poza jednym.

Coś uderzyło w niego z wielką siłą i posłało go na ścianę tak jak on zrobił wcześniej to samo z włamywaczem. Oszołomiony potrząsnął głową i szybko wyszukał nowego przeciwnika. Zaryczał, chcąc go przestraszyć, ale intruz odpowiedział tym samym i dodatkowo błysnął czerwonymi ślepiami. Alfa.

Walka z Alfą była ryzykowna, ale nie zamierzał podkulić ogona i ukazać uległość. To było jego terytorium.

Liam nie rozpoznał a Alfie Scotta. Był zbyt zaślepiony gniewem, by to zauważyć, nawet zapach do niego nie docierał, a tym bardziej słowa.

\- Liam, uspokój się – powiedział Scott jak najłagodniej. Musiał uspokoić Liama nim zrobi krzywdę rodzicom albo sobie, co było bardzo prawdopodobne w jego stanie. Dawno już nie widział, by Beta tak straciła nad sobą kontrolę.

Jego słowa nie podziałały, Liam zaryczał i skoczył na Scotta, próbując z nim walczyć.

\- Opanuj się, Liam – spróbował znowu, unikając jednocześnie kolejnych ataków. Nie chciał zrobić drugiemu nastolatkowi krzywdy. – To twoi rodzice, nie zrobią ci krzywdy.

Liam ponownie zaatakował, ignorując jego słowa, choć wątpił, że chłopak w ogóle je słyszy. Nie widział w jego oczach żadnego ludzkiego pierwiastka, tylko czysty instynkt.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym użył swoich mocy – poprosił raz jeszcze. Ostatnie, czego pragnął, to wykorzystać moc Alfy, by okiełznać Liama. To wiązało się ze zbyt wielką kontrolą and daną osobą, ale Scott wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie uspokoi Bety, to będzie zmuszony do najgorszego.

Liam wykorzystał jego zdekoncentrowanie i powalił na ziemię. Miał teraz tylko jeden cel, rozszarpać Alfę i pozbyć się zagrożenia. Scott jednak zrzucił go z siebie dosyć szybko, oba wilkołaki przykucnęły gotowe do dalszej walki. Choć były skupione na sobie, uwagę Liama wkrótce przykuł dźwięk gdzieś na prawo. Ryzykując, spuścił Alfę z oczy i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. To była jego matka, która nie była w stanie powstrzymać łkania.

Skupiony na nowej ofierze Liam odwrócił się całkowicie w jej stronę, warcząc przeraźliwie.

\- Liam, nie! – krzyknął Scott. Zauważył napięte mięśnie Bety, wiedział, że atak jest kwestią czasu. Ostateczny krok był już nie do uniknięcia.

Błyskawicznie znalazł się pomiędzy Liamem, a jego rodzicami. Pozwolił, by transformacja ogarnęła całe jego ciało, oddał część kontroli swoim instynktom, ale nie całą, jak to zrobiła Beta, która znów zaryczała, starając się go przestraszyć i usunąć z drogi ataku. Gdy tak się nie stało, Liam ruszył w jego stronę, ale Scott był na to przygotowany.

Stanął wyprostowany i ryknął tak głośno, aż zatrzęsła się ziemia. Głos Alfy rozniósł się echem po całej okolicy, ale skupiony był tylko na Liamie, który upadł nagle na ziemię jakby ktoś go podciął. Dotychczas opuszczający jego gardło warkot zamilkł, zastąpiony przez jeden pisk strachu. Jego wilk wreszcie rozpoznał swojego Alfę i natychmiast uległ. Liam skulił się i odczołgał do najbliższego kąta, chcąc uniknąć gniewu przywódcy watahy. Właśnie dlatego Scott nienawidził używać tej mocy, nie chciał, by jego Beta się go bała, ale tym razem nie miał wyboru.

Warcząc cicho, by mieć pewność, że Liam znów nie zaatakuje, odwrócił się do jego rodziców, którzy równie przerażeni co młody wilkołak, wpatrywali się Scotta. Nie przybrał bardziej ludzkich cech, wciąż miał wilcze rysy twarzy i czerwone oczy, które za nic nie chciały zniknąć. Ryzyko nieposłuszeństwa Bety wciąż było na to zbyt duże.

Mama Liama rozpoznała go, ojczym też, ale tak jak wcześniej w przypadku syna, tak i teraz nie widzieli człowieka, a jedynie potwora.

\- Obiecuję, że wszystko państwu wyjaśnię – powiedział i uniósł ręce do góry by pokazać, że nie jest zagrożeniem, choć jego wygląd mówił teraz co innego. – Ale teraz muszę uspokoić Liama, jest przerażony.

Nie czekając na rekcję obojga, Scott podszedł do Bety, która popiskiwała w kącie. Zbliżył się do niej powoli, jak do przerażonego zwierzęcia, którym w pewnym sensie teraz była.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Liam – powiedział spokojnie i cicho. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, ale wciąż się kulił. – Wszystko w porządku.

Musiało minąć kilka minut, ale Liam w końcu się rozluźnił, więc Scott podszedł bliżej i dotknął go ostrożnie.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – zapewnił. Obaj zaczęli się uspokajać, efekty transformacji znikały, pozostał tylko kolor oczu. Scott miał nadzieję, że czerwień Alfy podziała w tym przypadku kojąco.

Tak też się stało. Liam objął go mocno, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i wdychając znajomy zapach. Scott odetchnął z ulgą i przytulił chłopaka bliżej siebie.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Liam. Nic ci nie jest.

Liam przytaknął i pociągnął nosem. Nie płakał, ale niewiele do tego brakowało. Był cały roztrzęsiony, nie bardzo docierało do niego, co się właśnie stało, wiedział tylko, że się przemienił, a Scott pomógł mu się uspokoić, nadal to robił.

By przyspieszyć ten proces, skupił się nie tylko na cieple Alfy, ale także jego zapachu i biciu serca. Jego rytm był jednak przerywany przez dwa inne i jedno słabe. Liam wyjrzał zza ramienia Scotta i dojrzał stojących pod ścianą matkę i ojczyma.

Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, a żołądek skręcił się boleśnie. Widzieli go. Zobaczyli go jako wilkołaka, a on… O boże, chciał ich zabić. Omal nie zabił swoich rodziców.

Scott natychmiast zauważył zmianę u Liama, ale nim zdążył zareagować, chłopak wyrwał się z jego objęć i uciekł w noc.

\- Liam! – zawołał za nim. Było to jednak bezcelowe, Liam zniknął, a on miał wciąż na głowie jego rodziców i ledwo żywego włamywacza, którymi musiał się zająć. Beta musiała zaczekać, choć każda komórka w jego ciele wręcz rwała się do tego, by za chłopakiem podążyć.

Spojrzał przepraszająco na panią Dunbar i pana Geyera, po czym wyjął swój telefon i zadzwonił czym prędzej po karetkę, a potem do Stilesa. Pogotowie i szeryf przyjechali w tym samym czasie. Do ich przyjazdu monitorował stan złodzieja i starał się uspokoić rodziców Liama, ale z wyjaśnieniem im wszystkiego czekał na pojawienie się ojca Stilesa. Dorosłemu prędzej zaufają i uwierzą niż chłopakowi, który nie tak dawno walczył na ich oczach jak dzikie zwierze.

\- Możecie im wszystko wyjaśnić? – poprosił przyjaciela i szeryfa. – Muszę znaleźć Liama.

\- Aż tak źle, co? – zapytał Stiles. O dziwo nie żartował sobie z całej sytuacji, co zazwyczaj miał w zwyczaju.

Scott tylko westchnął i ruszył na poszukiwania Bety. Nie było trudno, jej zapach był przesiąknięty strachem, więc i bardzo wyraźny. O dziwo prowadził w znane miejsce.

Wszedł do domu, w którym ukrył się Liam i od razu został przywitany przez mamę.

\- Przyszedł tu jakieś piętnaście minut temu – wyjaśniła mu. – Poszedł do twojego pokoju.

\- Nic mu nie jest? – spytał zmartwiony.

\- Poza tym, że jest roztrzęsiony? Chyba nic – odparła Mellisa. – Ale lepiej do niego idź. Tylko nie jako Alfa.

\- Wiem.

Zapach Liama był coraz silniejszy, ale powoli mieszał się z jego własnym. Nic dziwnego, że akurat tu przyszedł, zapach Alfy uspokajał nawet najbardziej przerażoną Betę.

\- Boją się mnie – usłyszał głos Liama, nim jeszcze wszedł do pokoju. – Brzydzą się mną.

Tak jak poprzednio zbliżył się do chłopaka powoli i dołączył do niego na łóżku, na którym siedział, zawinięty w koce Scotta. Cały pod nimi drżał i tym razem był to strach i szok, a nie złość.

\- Na pewno nie – powiedział mu Scott. – Wciąż cię kochają.

\- Jak mogą po tym, co zobaczyli? – spytał drżącym głosem. – Jestem potworem.

\- Liam…

\- Nie mów, że nie – przerwał mu szybko. – Gdybym nim nie był, nie zaatakowałbym moich rodziców.

\- Straciłeś kontrolę.

To nie poprawiło samopoczucia Liama, który jęknął cicho i z bólem.

\- Nie powinienem był jej tracić.

\- To się zdarza.

\- Nie powinno. Nie jestem już młodym wilkołakiem.

\- Z perspektywy czasu jesteś. – Scott położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a gdy ten się nie wzdrygnął, przytulił go do siebie. – To nie była twoja wina, Liam. Ja kiedyś próbowałem zabić Stilesa. Też się obwiniałem, ale potem zrozumiałem, że nie mogę się obwiniać za coś, na co nie miałem wpływu.

\- Ale tak dobrze się kontrolowałem – zauważył Liam. – A dzisiaj zachowałem się jak dopiero co ugryziony wilkołak podczas pełni.

Ciężko było Scottowi słuchać takich słów z ust Liama. Zawsze robił wszystko, co mógł, by zapewniać go o ciągłych postępach, chwalić go za nie, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku to i tak nie pomogło. Czuł, że zawiódł jako Alfa. Ale nie zamierzał się poddać.

\- Ciężko zapanować nad przemianą, gdy czuje się tak silne emocje. Ale ty świetnie sobie radzisz.

\- Nie widziałem tego dzisiaj.

\- Nie zraniłeś ich – przypomniał mu, przytulając go mocniej, gdy poczuł, że Liam mocniej drży. Położył dłoń na jego głowie, by przyciągnąć go do swojej szyi. Chłopak westchnął, czując jeszcze intensywniejszy zapach Alfy.

\- Byłem blisko – wyszeptał Liam.

\- Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Następnym razem nie dojdzie do takiej sytuacji. Będziesz jeszcze silniejszy. – Liam pokręcił głową. – Będziesz. Czuję to.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, oddychał tylko ciężko, wdychając znajomy zapach. Pozwalał Alfie się uspokoić, co powoli dawało efekty. Drżenie ustąpiło, a serce zaczęło bić normalnym tempem.

\- Twoi rodzice cię kochają, Liam – odezwał się znów Scott. Teraz, gdy chłopak był spokojny, łatwiej dotrą do niego argumenty. – Nigdy nie przestaną. W końcu to rodzice.

\- Nawet jeśli omal ich nie zabiłem? – zapytał Liam.

\- Nawet. Zrozumieją to. – Scott ucałował go w czubek głowy i pomógł się położyć, kładąc się obok niego. – Chcesz chwilę odpocząć i wrócić, czy spać tutaj?

\- Tutaj – odparł i ziewnął zmęczony. Porządnie wymęczyły go te wszystkie wydarzenia.

\- Okej.

Przez całą noc Scott nie zmrużył oka. Pilnował Liama, który spał wyczerpany, otoczony zapachem swojego Alfy.

Nad ranem Stiles przysłał mu wiadomość, że szeryf porozmawiał z rodzicami Liama, ale nie powiedział, jak to się wszystko skończyło, więc chłopak wracał do domu nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Scott miał nadzieję, że się nie pomylił, a tym samym nie okłamał Bety zapewniając, że rodzice wciąż ją kochają.

Podwiózł Liama, parkując przed domem. Rodzice chłopaka byli w środku i sądząc po biciu ich serc, nadal byli zdenerwowani, ale też zdecydowanie spokojniejsi niż w nocy. Obaj podeszli do drzwi, ale Scott został na zewnątrz, gdy matka Liama wciągnęła syna do środka, tuląc go do siebie. Wkrótce dołączył do nich ojczym. Cała trójka wkrótce się rozpłakała, a on uznał, że czas najwyższy zostawić ich samych. Zakładał już kask, gdy Liam spojrzał w jego stronę ostatni raz. Scott uśmiechnął się do niego i odjechał, jeszcze długo czując emanującą z Bety wdzięczność.


End file.
